


Agent Adams - The Beginning

by ThePunkRanger



Series: Agent Adams [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Doesn’t Die, Agent Naomi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Another Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger
Summary: A didn’t die from his suicide attempt.  Instead, Wammy classified him as a failed test subject, and pawned him off on the FBI as a new agent.  One who needs a partner.
Series: Agent Adams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Agent Adams - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as “Agent Adams” on my profile on Death Note Amino

"Misora!" Naomi took a deep breath, centering herself before stepping into the office of the director of the FBI.

"Yes, sir?"

As she stepped into the room, she caught sight of a young man in a suit, sitting in front of the director's desk, looking up at her. He had blond hair and pale skin, with dark half-moons under dull-looking blue eyes. His pink lips stood out like a slash from the rest of his features.

"Misora, this is Alexander Adams, our newest agent." The director paused momentarily, eyes darting around as if he were unsure how his next words would be perceived, "he's to be your new partner."

Naomi recoiled slightly, as something that may very well have been rage bubbled up inside of her. This Adams person was only a kid, his features pegging him for a very tentative twenty at most. He shouldn't have even been allowed into this room, much less made an agent!

Adams stood from his chair cautiously, not quite making eye contact as he held out a hand, a tiny, desperate looking smile gracing his features. "Hello."

Naomi pointedly let the hand hang there a second too long before taking it firmly, her annoyance clear in her grip.

"Hi." The word came out clipped and harsh, and Adams' small smile fell away.

The director cleared his throat, and Naomi immediately released her grip on the boy. Now she turned her attention to the director.

"Sir, with all due respect... he's nothing but a child! He can't be more than nineteen-" she cut herself off, rounding on the boy, "how old are you?"

It came off as a command, and Adams flinched back. "I, uh... I turned eighteen in September, ma'am."

The words "in September" felt like a slap in the face. It was the first week of October.

"He hasn't been an adult for more than a month, and you're going to make him an agent!? Why?" Maybe she was overreacting, but she'd had to fight tooth and nail for this job, and this kid was able to just waltz in and become an agent?

The director sighed heavily, sitting down in his chair, and gesturing for Misora to take the empty one. He spoke slowly a deliberately, as though explaining something difficult to a small child.

"Adams is here, Misora, because L said so. I received a call from Watari yesterday saying that he had someone who needed a job, and that I should be lucky to have him. He did not," the director held Naomi's gaze for several seconds, "tell me that I would be getting a gun-shy teenager. Adams will be your partner, Misora, because I believe that you are the most qualified to keep him alive."

The director sat back in his chair with an air of finality.

Naomi let out a long whoosh of air, then stood slowly, straightening her jacket. As she began to walk towards the door, she called out over her shoulder.

"Adams, with me."

She heard a scraping of chair legs behind her before a set of skittish feet came to rest just beside her own.

Without looking back, Naomi walked briskly out the door, getting halfway down the hall before she heard the door close and Adams' footsteps racing to catch up to her.

Naomi stopped, waiting for him to come to a stop behind her before turning around, making eye contact with him for the first time.

He looked scared. And desperate, more than anything else. Something about him reminded her of a kicked puppy, and she felt guilt begin to sour her stomach.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? But I've had to work too hard for this job just to get a kid pushed on me. And I don't care what L says. I'm not one of those spineless agents that'll roll over the minute his name gets tossed around like some kind of trump card. But, I also don't want to lose my job, so I'll need you to keep yourself out of trouble and do as I say, do you understand?"

Adams lowered his gaze, nodding solemnly. "Yes, miss Misora." He said in a small voice.

Naomi nodded in acceptance, and turned on her heel to continue down the hall.

She had only gone three steps when she heard a gasp from Adams, and turned to see him doubled over and clutching at his stomach, his lower lip drawn tightly into his mouth as a silencer.

"Are you alright?" She asked, crossing the small distance between them.

Adams nodded tightly, still doubled over in pain.

"Are you hurt?" She tried, reaching out a hand to his shoulder.

Adams shook his head, sandy bangs waving wildly in front of his face.

Slowly he straightened up, looking even paler than before, if possible. He caught Naomi's gaze for a split second, and shot her a tiny, unconvincing smile. "It's just... just a mistake."

That sounded wrong, but maybe she'd just misheard him, or it was a regional thing? He had a heavy English accent, so maybe that was it. Still...

"Are you sure?"

Adams nodded, and his smile grew slightly more credible. "Yes, miss Misora, I'm fine."

Naomi nodded, still unsure. "Alright, follow me. I'll show you to your new desk."


End file.
